


[Cover Art] for " Damage" by lifeonmars

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for " Damage" by lifeonmars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Damage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804192) by [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/pseuds/lifeonmars). 



So now it seems I am stock-piling Series Three fix-its as well as Post-Reichenbach's against the disappointment left by Sherlock writers. I'm probably very late to the party producing cover art for this, but there wasn't any when I downloaded it into Calibre and I needed one for it when it lives on my ereader. The thing about this very good story is the author goes where my head has already gone with the Mary situation. Having done so much walking around the City of London and writing of meta-analysis on buildings used as metaphor in TRF I couldn't not un-see where they might be going with the Erotic Gherkin. St Mary Axe is on screen VERY prominently in TEH as Mycroft's car drives past Liverpool Street Station, [and its size had been graphically manipulated with to make it that prominent.](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/bn_et9G0PJ7holiZAGHOX9MTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=directlink) I've stood where their camera stands (Liverpool Street is my station in London),[ you can only see the very top of the Gherkin over the nearby buildings](https://picasaweb.google.com/114730461866414848067/London802#6087247494355508626) and it looks like Magnussen is supposed to have a flat in the new Heron Tower. Then St Mary Axe turns up green-screened into the window on the MAGNUSSEN'S BEDROOM SET. There is no flat like that in London but that author's licence didn't change what I though it was pointing to; horrible indeed. The character creeped me out from the moment we saw him lick poor Lady whatsherface. The photo I used is from Mitre Square where Catherine Eddoe's body was found after she was killed by Jack the Ripper taken, ironically, before I knew all this emotional disruption caused by Sherlock, and when I blithely walked across film sets in West Smithfield without knowing who or what was being filmed there. Very innocent of me indeed. 

 

[](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/z__UtacF8iTW6m2DYQeDQ9MTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
